


Be Mindful of Your Thoughts (And Words)

by des_nuages_de_paris



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is a brat, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, minor human furniture play?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/des_nuages_de_paris/pseuds/des_nuages_de_paris
Summary: On a routine ship voyage across the stars, Anakin starts to get a bit bratty. Obi-wan decides to entertain him - and put him in his place.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 201





	Be Mindful of Your Thoughts (And Words)

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless. There isn't enough ObiKin content in the world. Enjoy.

**Mindful of Your Thoughts**

**(And Words)**

After months of trips and travels and journeys of just Obi-wan and Anakin, Ashoka had _finally_ been assigned a mission with the other two. Thank the stars, so Anakin could bother his padawan instead of Obi-wan. And maybe Obi-wan can have fun training someone again - and maybe this someone would actually do what he asked.

During these months of missions, Obi-wan and Anakin’s covert rendezvous had become more and more frequent. And they had become more and more lovely. Random making out, gentle kisses and touches at night, very hungry glances at each other in public. Obi-wan felt young again in a way. It reminded him of a relationship he had, long gone and passed. It made him happy. It reminded him that he was wanted.

Anakin was thrilled by it, of course. Always overly-eager for attention. Always the troublemaker. He had been the first to say those damning three words - the quiet ‘I love you’ muttered in the dark of his room - and he had also been the first to approach Obi-wan nearly every time. He was _insatiable._ He was a raging windstorm and he swept up Obi-wan everywhere he went. Every bedroom, every ship hull. He was a madman.

Obi-wan didn’t hate it, though. And he didn’t object. And he definitely didn’t try to stop him.

As this quaint little cruiser sped through the blackness of space, Obi-wan held his hand up to his chin and mulled through his thoughts as the tips of his fingers brushed his beard. He sat up in the front of the ship, watching the stars pass them by, listening to the occasional beep of the console in front of him.

He liked all the empty space in the galaxy. It was the only place he knew without a doubt he could be safe.

Anakin joined Obi-Wan in the cockpit once Ahsoka was finally asleep. He always needed to be near him. Always. Obi-wan wasn’t surprised at all when he finally showed himself. He had been so deeply drawn to Obi-wan lately, emotionally so. And physically, even though their encounters were so carefully regulated by the older one. Anakin could never be too satisfied. But sleeping together in the same bed, looking at each other across the room. The small things were just as satisfying as rushed kisses and fogged speeder windows. 

He sat down in the seat next to Obi-Wan and slumped down. "We still have about fourteen hours of continuous hyperspace speed." He said. He rolled his eyes.

Obi-wan glanced over at Anakin. He recognized his irritation. “Have you eaten yet?”

“No, not yet. This is my first time sitting down.”

“I haven’t eaten either.” He sighed. “But I can’t find the energy to get up.”

“Traveling like this never gets easier.” He shook his head and turned to look at his former master.

“Especially when there is nothing to do.” He leaned back in his chair and looked Anakin over. His hair was getting longer. His ends were sticking out of place.

“And to think, I used to love this. I guess I’m just getting old now.” He smirked and flashed Obi-wan a cocky smile. “Soon I’ll grow a beard just like you. Maybe my joints will even start creaking.” He looked the other in the eyes as he started to mimik the noises R2 made when he needed fresh oil.

“Welcome to the party then.” He smiled back before glancing around the room. His eyes scanned over the door to the cockpit. His eyes pricked up to find an odd sound. After a few moments, he deduced that the coast was clear. And then he offered his calloused hand to Anakin.

Anakin took it quickly, instinctively. “Tragic. I hate being old.”

“As do I. So stop aging me with stress.” He chuckled, running his thumb over Anakin’s knuckles.

Anakin chuckled and squeezed his hand back. “Now Ahsoka is aging me.”

“Now you know how it feels.” He leaned over and gently kissed Anakin’s hand before pulling away and resting it on his armrest.

“And I’m sorry I ever put you through that.” His hand stung with the emptiness.

“You can make it up to me.” He winked at Anakin, catching him off guard. Once again, he glanced around to ensure the lack of disturbance. 

“How?” Anakin raised an eyebrow.

“How would you like to?”

He felt a thrill run up his spine. “What did you have in mind?” He always felt even more charged when Obi-wan was the one to initiate this little game.

Obi-wan looked Anakin over. “A few things.” He wasn’t like this usually. But Anakin... did something to him. Something he couldn’t explain, but he craved the man, more than anyone else.

“Give me details. I’m a little lost.” Anakin feigned unawareness while a smirk started to crawl over his face the whole time.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes, dropping his voice to a low whisper. “Anakin...” In the short time they had been doing this, he knew what tone got to Anakin. And he loved using it. “Don’t play dumb.”

Anakin shivered, his eyes growing dark already. “Tell me, Master.” He whipped out that word just to cause a row. And it certainly got the reaction he wanted. 

Obi-wan spun his chair around quickly to face him. He cocked his head and gripped the arms of his chair. “That’s- you- Anakin!” He sputtered. “That’s inappropriate!”

“Is it?” Anakin held his hand to his chest. “It didn’t seem inappropriate when-”

“Anakin.” Obi-wan’s voice dropped. “That’s unfair.”

“Well, it would be more fair if I knew what you wanted.” He sighed dramatically. “Really, Obi-wan, you would benefit from being more direct.” He chuckled.

“I want you.” He said bluntly.

“In what way?”

Then, Obi-wan decided to play a new game. “Let’s see if we have anything exciting to eat on this ship.” He stood up and smoothed out his tunic.

Anakin shook his head. “No, no. Before you, and before the food, I came up here for a reason. Have to go out of hyperspace for a bit up here. Have to go manual. There’s a small little field we have to get around.”

“Then I’ll bring you something.” He leaned over Anakin’s chair, kissing his hair gently, then leaned down and whispered. “Just don’t fill up too much, or you’ll have no room for me in you later tonight.”

He choked on his own spit when he heard that. “Excuse me?!”

Obi-wan chuckled as he quickly sped off, walking down the corridors to go to his quarters. Anakin readjusted in his seat to hide the quickly growing _situation_ in his pants from that comment. It was just too easy for that man to get a rise out of him. It was too easy for him to distract him, for thoughts to get blurred that caused Anakin to slip.

Ten minutes later and Obi-wan strolled in with two containers of food. He set one in Anakin’s lap and took his seat again, a wide grin on his face. He knew the effect he could have. He enjoyed every moment of it.

“This is going to taste like plastic. Again.” He rolled his eyes. Order-regulated food was the utter bane of his existence. It annoyed him enough to forget why he was shifting around in his seat so much.

“I made it.” He chuckled. “So you’ll like it.”

“I want to try food on the planet we land on for once.”

“As long as it’s within your diet, I’ll allow it.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

He smiled. “The ship is terribly quiet. Seems everyone is pretty exhausted.” Obi-wan slowly started to work at his food. 

“I wish I was right there with them.” Anakin said. “Tragically, I’m the only good pilot here.” He smirked at Obi-Wan and reached down to take a bite of his food. Plastic-tasting, of course.

He looked at him, offended. “I’ll have you know I was the best pilot in the temple before you showed up.” He huffed. “And I do miss flying.”

“If you wanted to drive, all you had to do was ask.” He threw his hands up and offered everything in front of his to Obi-wan. 

He shook his head. “You’ll back seat drive me the entire time. I’d rather watch.” He finished off his container.

Anakin shot him one last playful grin before reaching down and slowly shutting down the hyperspeed, leaving them stopped in the middle of an endless dark galaxy with no planets in sight. Only darkness, only small asteroids blocking their way.

Obi-wan relaxed at the sight, loving being just out in the middle of nowhere. “Perfectly done, of course.” He leaned forward just to see further out the window at the vast nothing.

“Naturally.” He shifted his shoulders in a self-satisfied way.

“Oh, don’t go getting all full of yourself.”

“Full of myself? No, I’m just being honest.”

Obi-wan rolled his eyes. “That confidence will not get you far, especially with me.” His tone took on the more suggestive cadence from earlier. 

Anakin’s eyebrows raised as he took another bite. “And what will get me far with you?” 

“Your compliance.”

“Earn it.”

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, leaning over to whisper right into Anakin’s ear. “I have no time for you to be a brat. Wasted time means less time for you to...enjoy things.”

“If I’m being a brat, then discipline me.”

He smirked. “You’re flying. I wouldn’t want to distract you.”

“A good pilot can’t get distracted.” Anakin scoffed.

Obi-wan stood, going over to lean on the back of Anakin’s chair. “Is that so?”

“It’s true.” Anakin said, shifting the gears of the ship and starting to steadily pull them through the small asteroid belt. It was a second instinct, easier than anything he even did as a teenager. Second nature.

Obi-wan took this chance to reach out with the Force and mixed his energy with Anakin’s, restoring their bond to its full strength. They had to be reserved now, especially around the other Jedi. Their bond had only gotten stronger as their _moments_ progressed. And now it was more obvious. And so they hid it, skillfully, except for moments like this. Where he could _release._ He felt a shiver go through his body. “You sure you’ve got this?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Anakin raised an eyebrow. The bond did nothing but strengthen his confidence.

Obi-wan rested his chin on his hand, remembering the most recent night they had spent together, letting that feeling rush to Anakin. “I just don’t believe you’re skilled enough to guide us through this.”

Anakin shivered, a flash of memory catching him off guard. He didn’t expect to see an image of Obi-wan on his knees come out of nowhere. It made him jolt upright.

Obi-wan smirked. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” He cleared his throat. “Just have to stay alert. For the asteroids.”

He nodded. “Good.” He pushed farther, closing his eyes to focus on pulling Anakin’s desires out, tempting him with his own feelings.

He felt his own random thoughts filling his mind, some from when he was still just a wild teenager. Thoughts played in his and Obi-wan’s heads, thoughts of Anakin wondering how it would feel to have Obi-wan clawinginto him, thoughts of Anakin being bound, thoughts of using spices during sex. It was all there, exposed, and Anakin felt his skin heating up. None of the thoughts had been acted on. They had been his secret fantasies. And now they were out for Obi-wan to see.

Obi-wan was genuinely thrown off by this. He felt heat running down his body. He blinked, looking down at Anakin. “....oh?”

Anakin didn’t look back up at him. His grip on the controls was so tight that his knuckles were red. “You should sit down and rest, Obi-wan.” His voice was strained.

He smirked. “Spices? Really?” The juvenile fantasies reminded him of the ones he used to have.

"It was a teenage thought!" He sputtered. "It was like...four years ago. Maybe even more." He glanced out of the corners of his eyes to look at Obi-wan. "You don't know anything."

“Apparently I know a lot now.”

“Shut up!” He blushed and grit his teeth.

Obi-wan chuckled, running his hand down the side of Anakin’s seat and gently grazing his fingertips across his jawline. “Don’t be embarrassed, dear one.” He said carefully. “It’s a part of it, isn’t it? You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Anakin leaned into the touch but clenched his jaw. “Is this a test?”

Obi-wan smiled. “If it were, you’d be failing. But I’ll be generous and not grade you.”

“How would I fail?!” Anakin cried. “I’m still driving perfectly, even while having my private thoughts invaded!”

“Your body betrays you.”

Anakin stiffened you a bit at that tone of voice. “And yours doesn’t?”

“I can control myself.”

“Can you?” He snapped.

“I am. Actively. I must have given you too much credit by thinking you could too.”

Anakin whipped his head around. “I can control myself!”

“Then you’ll be fine if I head back to my quarters for a moment of privacy?” He peeled away from the chair and started out of the room.

Anakin looked betrayed as he piloted the ship to the left to avoid a large asteroid. “Master!” He cried, frustrated and desperate. He let out a small noise of dissatisfaction as he watched Obi-wan leaving.

Obi-wan chuckled as he left. “It will only be a moment.”

Anakin pouted and slumped in his chair. “Whatever.”

He called over his shoulder. “Would you want me to wait for you?”

“Do whatever you want.” He grumbled.

Obi-wan stopped in his tracks. “Pouting, are we?”

“No!”

“Anakin.”

“...Maybe.”

“Then when you get out of this asteroid mess, come find me.” And he left.

Anakin groaned out loud before turning the ship sharply. He hated when Obi-wan did this. Well, he liked it. But he hated it. Anakin continued to maneuver them through the field, getting more and more antsy with every minute. Obi-wan knew how to push every single button of his - just like how he knew how to push Obi-wan’s. It was how they worked. It was how they operated. Back and forth, back and forth. But Anakin was a sore loser. That meant that moments like these - where all the pieces were on Obi-wan’s side of the board - made him inch from the inside out.

When Anakin finally jumped back into hyperspace, it didn’t take a single extra second before he stormed to Obi-wan’s bedroom. He opened the unlocked door and stood there tapping his foot and crossing his arms. “Well?” He said, annoyance dripping from his voice.

Water was also dripping on the floor, as apparently Obi-wan was exiting the fresher with a towel. He pushed a button on the wall to de-fog the transparisteel above his bed. “Oh, Anakin? Is that you?” He hid a sly smile. 

“Yes, it’s me!”

“I’m sorry, I was getting ready to rest.” He reached up and ran his hands through his hair. “You can come in. I’m almost done. Maybe even get comfy.”

He stomped his way in. “Well?” He huffed.

Obi-wan looked over his shoulder at anakin. “Ah, you are still pouting.”

Anakin was fuming.

“Do you want a turn in the fresher?”

“No!”

“Are you sure? Not even a bit? The water is very warm.”

“No. You owe me now. I won’t give you the satisfaction.” He put his hands on his waist.

Obi-wan sighed. “Could you at least fetch me a fresh towel? I’ve soaked this one clean through.”

“No.”

He paused, looking at him for a moment before shrugging. “If you say so.” With that, he dropped his towel and left himself completely naked. He did his best to squeeze out what little hair he could gather in his hands. Anakin’s eyes went straight down. He quickly caught himself and looked back at Obi-wan’s face.

Obi-wan smirked at him. “Yes?”

“Did you have something to tell me or not?” Anakin asked.

“Not tell you. Perhaps show you.” He passed Anakin to grab a towel off the far wall. He looked him over as he did so, amused by how Anakin was so desperate to keep his composure.

“Show me?” He cocked an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“Show me what?!”

“Get on the bed.” Obi-wan motioned with his free hand as he dried himself off.

Anakin looked at him directly. “What?”

“Bed. Now.”

Anakin couldn’t resist that tone. Obi-wan knew that. He tried to look tough, make it look like it was his own choice to move to the bed. But it wasn’t. It was, but it wasn’t. He wanted it. But he didn’t want to show he did. He wanted to hold out. Defiance was his best friend. But there was only so much he could deny when it came to Kenobi.

Obi-wan grabbed a smaller towel to dry his hair as he followed Anakin and brushed past the bed to get dressed. “Undress.” His voice was firm, but he didn’t even look at the other man.

Anakin wanted to disobey. But not fully. So he just took off his top half of his clothes, and sat back down. There was a burning bit of joy at not following the orders.

Obi-wan sensed Anakin being a bit of a brat without having to even turn around. He started to pull back on their bond as he started to pull pants on himself. “Completely, Anakin.”

Anakin grumbled to himself as he took off his pants, his socks and finally his underwear. His half-hard member sat against his thigh as he sat back on the bed, feeling exposed and a bit cold. His tan skin stood out against the pure white sheets. He wasn’t familiar with this type of game. It made his stomach boil with excitement.

Obi-wan slowly went about the room, doing various small tasks while not even looking at the bed. “Explain to me some of those ideas you had when you were younger.”

“What?” Anakin looked a bit shocked and more than a bit embarrassed.

“I will not make a habit of repeating myself tonight, Anakin.” He said.

Anakin took a deep breath. “Okay, um...you tying me up was a thought I had before. Uh...and um, fucking me as punishment. And maybe, you know...getting some of the spices that are in the underground involved. Just to see. But I never meant it! And um...” he was turning red with embarrassment. “It was just stupid ideas! Stuff you think about when you have a stupid crush! It was before we even-”

“If you didn’t mean it, then you wouldn’t have remembered them.” He said absentmindedly. “Would you touch yourself to these thoughts?”

Anakin nodded, but then quickly answered aloud. “Yeah. Yes. I mean I was just a teenager, you know how teenagers are. I don’t see how this is important at all-”

“So you haven’t recently? On your own time?” He sounded calm, like this was any other conversation. He even started to make himself tea.

“Done what?”

“Touch yourself while thinking of these things.” He began to heat the water on his small kitchenette.

Anakin felt exposed. And a bit humiliated. But at the same time, he felt himself getting harder against his leg. “Not...not recently. I haven’t needed to.” He fiddled with the sheets next to him.

“Don’t lie to me, Anakin. I’ll be very disappointed in you.”

“I’m not lying!” He cried. “I promise!”

“Hmm.” He turned, relaxing back on the table behind him and looking over the other’s body with his aqua eyes. “Go on then. Do it now.” He crossed his arms, completely composed and casual.

“W..what?”

Obi-wan narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t repeating himself.

Anakin looked down at his exposed self and suddenly turned bright pink. “Right now. Okay. Um..”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not getting any younger. Your reaction time is usually better than this.”

He scowled back at him but he was deflated by a much sterner look. Anakin reached down and took his cock into his hand, slowly starting to pump himself up and down. He brushed his thumb against the head and winced from the sensitivity as he spread just a bit of precum over his length. He started slow, either from embarrassment or a secret knowledge that he could finish just from the way Obi-wan was staring him down.

Obi-wan watched him for a moment before stiffening up a bit. “Ah. I forgot something. Silly me.”

“What?” Anakin halted.

Obi-wan waved his hand at the pad next to the door, and it opened, giving anyone who could walk by a clear shot of Anakin’s wanton body kneeled on his bed. Of course, no one was nearby. He had heightened his senses to ensure he was more than aware if anyone was even close to his room. It wasn’t hard for a Jedi of sound mind to direct his attention in such a way. 

He knew there was no risk. But Anakin didn’t.

Anakin scrambled to cover himself with his hands. “You’ve got to be kriffing kidding me!”

“I didn’t say you could stop!” He barked. Anakin froze when he did. He pointed a single finger at Anakin’s body, and slowly lowered his head to look at him in a much more domineering manner. 

Anakin’s crystal eyes jumped from Obi-wan, to the door, to Obi-wan. “What if someone sees?” He hissed.

He just got a glare as a response.

After a long moment, Anakin realized there was no getting out of this. He reached down again and started to work at himself once more, picking up his speed. He couldn’t peel his eyes away from the door. And he couldn’t tell if his hand felt more pleasing from anxiety or from excitement.

Obi-wan watched in approval, smirking as he returned to the kitchenette and fixed his cup of tea. “What are you imagining, Anakin?”

“Um...you. I’m imagining you. And me. On a mission.” Anakin said carefully. Talking too loud could be just as dangerous.

“Details.” 

“It’s a...far away planet. Outer Rim. And maybe...maybe we get lost. And we end up getting distracted. And...uh...” His hand moved faster.

“Continue.” He turned around with his now finished cup of tea, taking a leisurely sip of satisfaction. 

“Why are you just watching?!” He whined.

“Are you questioning my methods?” He stood up straight. “This is just a punishment for your little defiance earlier. Knock your ego down a few pegs.” He waved his hand at Anakin’s body. “Faster.”

Anakin looked away to hide his bright red cheeks as he listened and started to work himself faster. It was agony. He felt his chest flushing, his skin getting hot and his forehead getting sweaty. The anticipation was eating him alive.

Obi-wan was content. He walked back over to the door and leaned against the wall next to it. It was strategic. If anyone were to walk by, they would just see Anakin in his room, but not Obi-wan. “You’re not being vocal enough for my liking.”

“Master, what if someone sees?”

“You should have thought of that before you decided to talk back earlier.” 

Anakin kept going, his chest glistening with sweat and his shoulders turning pink. The light dusting of freckles on his skin was standing out against the bloodrush. “Please, Obi-wan, what if someone sees?” Did Anakin want a real answer? He didn’t know. He didn’t hate the idea too much, which surprised him - maybe he _did_ want one of the troops to find him like this. There was a thrill at the idea of being exposed.

“I’ll taking apologies now, but I’m not sure it will lessen your punishment.” Obi-wan took another sip of his tea. He paused, freezing like he did in battle, as he heard footsteps down the hall. “Make it fast.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Master!” Anakin cried out in a whisper, his hand moving faster and faster. The idea of him being found like this only sped up his motions.

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow as the footsteps grew louder. “Sorry for what?”

“Sorry for disobeying. For being insubordinate.” He whined.

Obi-wan waited, and waited, and still waited. Then, at the very last moment, he Forced the door shut. The footsteps passed over the door just as it closed, and the voice of two clones talking back and forth could be heard. He pushed off the wall and walked over to Anakin. He looked _very_ pleased. “Now.” He took Anakin’s jaw in his hand and made him look up. “We won’t have any more problems with your ego, will we?”

He shuttered as their eyes met. “No. Not at all.”

“Promise?”

He nodded, panting a bit as Obi-wan’s grip tightened.

“Good.” He ran a thumb along the younger man’s plump bottom lip. “I would have hated to take everything further had planned from you.” He murmured. “I would have hated to have embarrassed you like that, dear one.” He rested a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, slowly guiding him farther back on the bed. Anakin let go of himself with a small moan and let himself fall back into the bed, eyes fluttering shut as Obi-wan removed his hand from himself.

Obi-wan took a sip of his tea one last time before resting his cup of tea on Anakin’s flushed stomach. The cup twitched a bit as he took a deep breath in confusion, but Obi-wan just shook his head. “Don’t. Spill. This.” He said sternly. He started to kneel down between his legs, his own knees on the hard floor. “Understood?”

“What?” Anakin’s brows furrowed.

“Understood?” He repeated.

He nodded, eyes shifting around like he was trying to find an answer somewhere in the room.

“Out. Loud.”

“Understood.”

“Good.” He got situated between his legs. He took in the sight of the man sprawled before him - his strong shape, his towering height, all of it. His skin was tan compared to Obi-wan’s, with little spots of sun still baked into his being. He was warm, radiating insane warmth. He took a deep breath in, taking in his scent, encouraging his own hunger. He took Anakin’s member in his hand, squeezing just so, admiring the size for just a moment. He muttered something quietly about how beautiful Anakin was, kissing his thigh. 

Then, he started to move his wrist.

Anakin gasped as if he just came up from deep water. His body jerked, shaking the teacup but not spilling a drop. The cup slipped into the dip under his ribs, the cold ceramic shocking him into another gasp.

He raised an eyebrow. “Careful. You don’t want to know what will happen if you spill that all over my bed.” He leaned forward and used his tongue to run up the side of his length. He tried to hide the smile that came over his face as he felt Anakin’s thighs tremble.

The oversensitivity was driving him insane. “W-what will happen?”

“A punishment worse than before, my dear Anakin.” He groaned before lapped at Anakin’s tip teasingly, barely touching his skin. He used his free hand to grip at his thigh, digging his nails into the muscle.

Anakin gasped, louder, shaking the cup again. “What punishment?”

“Silence. Focus on not messing up this task.” He smirked, nipping a bit at the base of his cock before raising up and taking his tip into his mouth.

Anakin gripped the sheets so hard with his hands that he could feel the fabric start to rip. He tried to focus on his breathing, but the feeling just overwhelmed him. He ended up holding his breath until his cheeks burned. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to twitch too much, but it was painfully difficult. Obi-wan knew _everything_ he liked. He liked the light teeth against his tip, he liked the feeling of his firm grip. It was torture. And Obi-wan made slow work of taking Anakin fully into his mouth, moaning at the feeling, using those vibrations to his advantage. His other hand moved up from Anakin’s thigh to his stomach, clawing at the skin just below the cup.

Anakin let out a low groan, a raspy noise straight from his soul as he felt the tip of his member hit the back of Obi-wan’s throat. Obi-wan tightened his throat up a bit - years of practice, he would say and would prove with a lack of gagging as he started to move his head quickly, becoming obsessed with the taste. He loved the way Anakin felt inside his throat. His manhood was heavy, weighted against his tongue. 

Anakin was using all his strength not to buck his hips and spill the tea. Stars, it was amazing. He was whining and his legs were twitching and his head was falling back and he was muttering, quietly, whiny. He was saying strings of expletives as Obi-Wan carefully dud his nails into Anakin’s stomach, waist, hips, inner thighs, down and down and down. He started to add more pressure as he moved downward, until he was leaving dark nail marks on just above Anakin’s knees.

He threw his head back and cursed loudly, the teacup sliding a bit to the side as he did so. Nothing spilled, but the threat was getting nearer and nearer. Anakin could feel it and he couldn’t control the liquid with the Force, no matter how hard he tried. He wasn’t focused enough to do anything. As Obi-wan took him all the way in his throat again, Anakin accidentally sent a clean cup from the kitchenette flying across the room to smash against the wall. Obi-wan couldn’t help but chuckle with amusement, only sending those sensations further through Anakin’s cock.

He chuckled again as he saw the cup shift against Anakin’s stomach. He pulled his nails away from the skin, pulling back with his mouth and jerking him off with both of his strong hands. “If you succeed, I’ll allow you the honor of painting my face with your cum.” That was a bit new for Obi-wan. Honestly, he felt foolish saying such... things. But he had gotten advice when he was younger, during a night of a few drinks and some intense trust that he should give it a try. He rarely felt brave enough to execute it.

But now that he was, and he could see what it did to Anakin, he knew he would have this courage for the rest of his life.

Anakin could barely handle hearing that. His entire body reacted. He didn’t verbally respond, just nodded in an intense panic with his hands finally ripping the sheets and his chest turning a bright red. The other man nipped and sucked at Anakin’s inner thigh as he jerked him off, tightening his grip, sending him into more of a tailspin. Anakin kept nodding, biting his lip so hard it bruised. He shut his eyes and tried to just breathe, in and out and in and out until finally, finally, he felt himself start to lose composure. “Master...I’m close..” he panted.

He hummed. “Let go, Anakin. Don’t spill a thing, dear one. You’ll make me so proud.” He leaned down and twirled his tongue around Anakin’s tip again.

And Anakin did let go. He didn’t need any more motivation. His hips twitched and he came, throwing his head back into the pillows and bucking into Obi-wan’s mouth. The man pulled away, letting Anakin’s cum litter his face in vicious white strings. It got in his beard, it crossed over his lips. It was indecent, to say the least, but he wanted to give Anakin this. Let him see his former master a mess, let go of his composure. Whatever he wanted to call it, he could have it today. Anakin could see him like this. Only Anakin. 

Obi-wan shivered with pleasure as he licked cum from his lips, slowing to a stop with his hands. “Perfectly done, love.” He smiled up at him.

Anakin lifted his head to look at him, completely blissed out and completely gone from his body. But his eyes widened when he saw Obi-wan, and he let out a quiet mutter of “Oh my stars” before his head fell back again.

Obi-wan let out a soft chuckle as he wiped some off of his cheek and licked it. “Are you satisfied? Making your Master look so dirty?”

He just responded with a small whimper. He wanted to sit up and kiss Obi-wan, but he was still under the teacup and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin this by making Obi-wan upset. He had done so well. So he just took in the view from afar. 

Obi-wan recognized the situation instantly, grabbing the cup as he stood. “Perfectly done. I’m proud of you.” He smiled, going to set the cup aside and wipe his face off with a towel. He poured out his tea, cleaned himself up and then returned to the bed where Anakin was still splayed out, welcoming him. He quickly sat up and grabbed Obi-wan’s shoulders as he walked closer. He pulled the other man tight into a kiss. He was eagerly working at Obi-wan’s thick lips, brushing his tongue against the other’s. He was making small noises of contentment as he tasted himself in Obi-wan’s mouth.

He moaned as he kissed Anakin back, dizzy from the sudden movement. Anakin kissed him deeply, brushing his tongue along his in a lazy, sloppy way. When he did pull away, he kept his forehead against the other’s, panting a bit. Obi-wan looked into his eyes and knew exactly what Anakin was saying in his wordless, wonderful way. Obi-wan smiled as he nuzzled Anakin’s nose with his own. “I love you too.”

“I didn’t even say it.” He mumbled.

“You don’t have to. You never have to. It’s in the way you kiss me.” He crawled over Anakin, pushing him back onto the bed as he started to kiss him deeply. “It’s in your eyes.” He continued to speak between each intense lock of their lips. “It’s in the way you rest your hands.” Kiss. “And the noises you make.” Kiss. “And in the way your body calls to me.”

Anakin responded in kind, with small moans, a little bit more exhausted than Obi-wan but just as invested. He let out louder and deeper groans as Obi-wan started to kiss down Anakin’s neck. “Shall I stop here? Or will you let me continue?” He asked in a raspy voice.

He buried his face in Obi-wan's hair. "Whatever you want." He muttered.

“If you want to rest, we can rest.”

“I didn’t say I wanted to rest. I said I want to do whatever you want.”

Obi-wan moved down his collar bones, nodding. “Alright. Just stop me if you get to sleepy.”

“I won’t.”

He continued to pepper Anakin’s neck and chest in kisses, sometimes switching to bites as he got low enough. He glanced up to reach out and bring a bottle of oil to him that had been sitting at the top of Obi-wan’s travel bag.

“That’s inappropriate use of the Force.” Anakin quipped without any hesitation. His quick wit was both a blessing and a curse, especially in a moment like this.

He smirked as he poured the cool liquid from the bottle on his fingertips. “It’s not when I do it.”

“That’s unfair!” He cried, his eyes staying trained on Obi-wan’s slick fingers. His legs started to spread.

“It’s completely fair.” Obi-wan guided one of Anakin’s legs up around his waist as he moved his hand back to his opening. “I’ve earned it.” Anakin grumbled to himself bitterly, but stopped the second he felt Obi-wan’s fingers against him. He went limp in his hands, spreading his legs further, snapping his eyes shut. Obi-wan worked gently at him, slowly sliding one finger in, his eyes trained on Anakin’s face for any sign of him being too sensitive. Anakin relaxed into it easily, biting down on his lip hard to prevent any sounds from escaping. As he felt the fingers getting deeper inside of him, he just nodded.

Obi-wan continued like that, gently kissing his shoulder and neck to calm him. After a bit, he pulled out one finger and carefully tried to work Anakin up to two. Anakin accepted the second with ease, hips bucking a bit. “You know you don’t have to be so gentle.” He said through gritted teeth. The door to the fresher shook on its hinges in response to Anakin’s rushed emotions.

He chuckled softly. “Clearly I do, or you’ll shatter everything in this room.” He reached up and tapped Anakin’s chest with his free hand in a mocking way. “Control yourself.”

His chest flushed. “Hey! That’s unfair!”

“It’s only the truth.” He was a little forceful with the second, only for a moment, to prove a point to him.

Anakin's back arched at the feeling. "You're enjoying this too much!"

“Well, aren’t you? Isn’t that the point of all of this?” He raised an eyebrow as he spread his fingers wide to open Anakin up.

His eyes fell shut again and he moaned, loudly, the bed under them shaking just a bit.

“Control yourself!” Obi-wan said in a firm voice.

Anakin nodded. “Okay, okay, just hurry!”

And Obi-wan did. Third finger. Spread. Fourth. Anakin moaning. Spread. More oil. Faster. Four fingers, in and out and in and out. Spread. 

Obi-wan lifted Anakin’s leg over his shoulder before pulling out his hand and pulling down his pants just far enough for his cock to slip out. It was a bit shorter than Anakin’s length, but thicker. Stronger. Better for the job it was about to do. He used the hand that was inside the other to slick himself before grabbing both of Anakin’s soft hips and pulling him full-force onto his manhood.

He bit his lip so hard it bled. He screamed into his lips, trying to stay silent. His hands flew behind him to grip at the pillow under his head. Meanwhile, Obi-wan’s eyes were shut and he was releasing a low, drawn out moan of ecstasy. Anakin was just so _tight._ It felt like the first time every time. It blew his mind. He was frozen like that, Anakin spread before him, as he caught his breath. It was too easy for Anakin to send him over the edge. He needed to be patient.

Anakin was the one to start moving first, much to Obi-wan’s non-surprise. He used his legs, one at his hip and one at his shoulder, to pull him close and start to lower himself on his cock until he bottomed out and was spread fully across his base. He groaned, and pushed away, and pushed down again. Obi-wan opened his eyes and watched a few more moments as Anakin fucked himself clumsily.

Then, he decided he had enough. And he gripped Anakin’s hips once again, pitching the soft skin and plump handles on each side before roughly starting to drill into him harder and harder. The bed was squeaking as Obi-wan used his full strength to fill Anakin with every inch. “Yes, yes, Anakin, fuck-” He almost growled. “You take me so well, love, you take me so deeply.”

“Obi-wan…” He moaned back.

“Say it.” 

“M-master!” 

His eyes rolled back in his head. That’s what pushed him over the edge. He reached up to balance himself against the headboard as he increased his speed. Anakin was hard and dripping under him, his pre-cum smearing on his tan stomach as Obi-wan crumpled his body under his. “You’re so good, Anakin.” He muttered under his moans. “You’re so lovely, you’re so good at taking me.” He rambled on and on, speaking just barely over the sounds of Anakin’s grunts, whines and deep, guttural screams. “Good boy, Anakin, take me, fuck-”

“I’m cumming!” He whined, throwing his head back. “Master, I’m cumming!” And he did. His body shook, and his mouth hung open in a scream as his back arched and all his muscles tightened around Obi-wan’s member.

Obi-wan didn’t hold on much longer. He went faster, harder, more forcefully, getting louder and louder until finally with one painful thrust he filled Anakin full of his cum. Anakin could feel it oozing out of him from around Obi-wan’s cock and it just fueled the overstimulated bliss he was living in. He lay there, shining in his post-orgasm haze as Obi-wan leaned over him with sweat dripping down his brow. He looked down at the beautiful dirty mess under him and smiled to himself.

Anakin was beautiful.

He slowly pulled out of him, and Anakin instinctively curled his hips in to keep anything from dripping out. He turned onto his side and groaned to himself as he frowned and pulled the pillow close. He buried his face into it. 

“Oh, Anakin.” Obi-wan said softly. He reached down to pet his hair. “Are you that exhausted?”

He nodded into the pillow and let out a _humph._

That made Obi-wan laugh. He leaned down and kissed the point of Anakin’s cheekbone before sliding off the bed to clean himself and the other. When they both were less sticky and less embarrassing to look at, Obi-wan crawled into bed and pulled Anakin’s back flush against his chest. “My love.” He whispered into his ear, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. “You did wonderful today.”

“I’ll be sore when we land.” Anakin sighed, leaning back to breathe in Obi-wan’s scent. “And you’ll need another shower.”

“We have time for that later.” He muttered, nuzzling the back of Anakin’s neck. “But first, we must sleep.”

“That’ll be easy for me.” He yawned, perfectly timed, before shutting his eyes. Obi-wan followed suit, but didn’t allow himself to drift away without one last inhale of Anakin’s scent in his soft hair. 

In the morning, they would stand away again. But they would look. And smile. And in private, they would touch again. And in their silent, odd, hungry way, they would let the other know that they love them.

Obi-wan wrapped his arms tighter around Anakin’s body. And then he let himself rest.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Recommend me some of your favorite fics for these two losers in the comments. I'm lacking on some flavorful fics in my life.
> 
> My Tumblr is des-nuages-de-paris if you want more!


End file.
